


Soulmate Chaos

by Pandrien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandrien/pseuds/Pandrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred had often been told that he was lucky. Blessed. However you wanted to say it, he had heard it. When people looked at the soulmate clock on his wrist, they often gasped in awe and told him how lucky he was that he only had to wait until he was 19 to meet his soulmate.</p><p>And he hated it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate Chaos

Alfred had often been told that he was lucky. Blessed. However you wanted to say it, he had heard it. When people looked at the soulmate clock on his wrist, they often gasped in awe and told him how lucky he was that he only had to wait until he was 19 to meet his soulmate.

And he hated it.

Alfred had grown up as one of those kids who spent nearly every waking moment dreaming of adventure. As he grew older, people constantly told him how much better his life would be once he found his soulmate, settled down, and stopped dreaming of such silly things. Why didn’t he act like his brother, Matthew, who was reserved and wouldn’t meet his soulmate until he was 26.

Which of course, led to the current circumstances.

“And another thing! Don’t you dare think that just because we’re soulmates, that I’ll just settle down and act like some stupid housewife for you!”

Alfred panted, face read as he hunched over, glaring harshly at the man who’s soulmate clock had fallen off at the same time as his.

The man blinked, watching as the boy before him glared even harder as he clenched his fists.

After a few seconds, the man started laughing, holding his sides as he hunched over, face bright red. Alfred stared in shock as the man continued laughing, having to pause several times to breathe.

“What the hell is so funny?” Alfred yelled, face brightening even further as the man in front of him continued laughing.

When the man finally stopped laughing, he stood to his full, towering height above Alfred and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Well it’s nice to meet you too.” He chuckled, holding out a hand to Alfred. “I’m Ivan. I’m 22, an astrophysicist major, and I’ve been waiting to meet your for, well, a while.”

Pausing, Alfred looked down at his feet for a moment before reaching his hand out to shake Ivan’s.

“I’m Alfred. I’m 19, I haven’t decided what I’m going into, and what I said before still stands!” He yelled.

Ivan chuckled again, reaching into his pocket to grab his phone.

“Well, I know you say that, but we are soulmates, so how about we exchange phone numbers and we can get to know each other before we dive into this.” He explained, swapping phones with Alfred.

Once they had swapped info, Ivan leaned forward to peck Alfred on the forehead before turning and waving goodbye to Alfred over his shoulder.

“Goodbye Alfred, I hope to hear from you soon!”

And then, he was gone.

It was two days later, at about 2 am when Ivan got his first call from Alfred. He had been in bed, sleeping with his cat laying on his lap when it went off and woke him. With a groan, he sat up, fumbling for his phone from where it lay on his bedside table. When he picked it up, he was surprised to hear Alfred’s voice on the other end.

“Alfred? I hate to be rude, but it’s 2 in the morning. Do you need something?”

When he heard the unmistakable sound of crying on the other end, he sat up further, reaching over to turn on his bedside lamp.

“Hey Ivan. Sorry for waking you up. Gosh, I shouldn’t have called, I’m sorry, I’ll hang up.”

“No, Alfred, it’s fine. What’s wrong? Do you need help?”

“I just got in a fight with my parents. God, they believe in these stupid fucking soulmate watches so much and when they found out that I had already met you they got angry and god, they just don’t understand!” Alfred yelled, causing Ivan to wince.

“Where are you? I’ll come get you.” Ivan said, moving the cat off of his lap and sliding his feet into the slippers on the edge of his bed.

“I don’t know. I just walked past a Wal-Mart? And I’m in front of a Tim Horton’s right now.”

With a blink, Ivan walked to his window and peeked outside, eyes directed to the Tim Horton’s on the corner, where a person shaped blob was pacing.

“Are you perhaps wearing a red hoodie?” Ivan asked, watching as the blob stopped pacing and frantically started looking around.

“How the fuck did you know that?” Alfred yelled.

Ivan sighed before walking to his front door, flicking on the outdoor light and opening the door so he could wave to Alfred.

“Because you’re in front of my house. I just turned on the light and I’m waving to you now. Just come on over.” Ivan said, hanging up the phone and shoving it into his pants pocket.

Once Alfred ran over, Ivan opened the door enough for him to come in and stepped aside as he hung up his jacket.

“Hey, thanks for letting me come over. I’m sorry if I woke you up or anything, I just couldn’t stand being around my parents anymore and you’re the only one I could think of to call.”

“It’s no problem. I don’t have a spare room, but you can sleep in my room and I’ll take the couch.” Ivan said, walking to the linen closet to grab a few blankets and pillows for the couch.

“No, wait!” Alfred yelped, dashing forward and grabbing Ivan’s arms. “I’ll take the couch. I don’t want to burden you anymore than I already have.”

“I can assure you, you are most certainly not a burden. Just take the bed, I’ll be fine on the couch.” Ivan said calmly, looking down at where Alfred awkwardly stared at the floor.

“But you’re too tall for the couch! I’ll sleep on it, and I can make it up myself.” Alfred pouted, grabbing at the sheets in Ivan’s hands.

“You know what.” Ivan said, dropping the sheets and wrapping his arms around Alfred. “How about we just compromise and we’ll both sleep in the bed.”

“What! No way, let me down, I’ll just sleep on the couch.”

“Nope, it’s too late, we’re sleeping in the bed together. Don’t worry, I won’t try anything.” Ivan said, dropping Alfred on the bed and turning so he could search through his dresser for something for Alfred to wear.

Once Alfred had put his pajamas on, Ivan had locked the front door again, and Ivan had put his phone on silent, they both crawled into bed together, Alfred making sure he was on the exact opposite side of Ivan.

“I’m not going to try anything you know.” Ivan said, eyes closed as he relaxed.

“I know.” Alfred glared, turning away from the man across from him. “It’s just awkward.”

With a hum, Ivan let the silence envelop them once more, soon drifting off. Once Alfred realized he was asleep, he rolled over to watch as Ivan peacefully slept on.

“Hey Ivan.” Alfred whispered, waiting to see if Ivan was really asleep. Once he was sure he was, he scooted closer, laying against Ivan’s side, letting the heat from the man’s body relax him.

“I know you’re asleep and all.” Alfred laughed. “But thanks for not pushing me. And thanks for helping me out. Even though you didn’t have to. I think, even if we didn’t have the soulmate watches, I’d still be falling in love with you.” He finished, leaning up to kiss one of Ivan’s pale cheeks gently, before letting himself drift off to sleep as well, not noticing the small smile that now graced Ivan’s face.


End file.
